


Why don't you run from me?

by wincestbros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestbros/pseuds/wincestbros
Summary: Jensen is a demon who has the mission to kill Jared and take his pure soul to hell. Jared is a guy with a gift that feels like a curse: he can see when someone will die and how. When Jensen comes to him he's already expecting.





	Why don't you run from me?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by "bury a friend" by billie eilish. if you don't know this song you should listen to get in the mood or just because is GREAT. 
> 
> thank you my friend darkwincest (on twitter) for being my beta 💖

 

> _What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?_  
>  _What are you wondering? What do you know?_  
>  _Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?_  
>  _When we all fall asleep, where do we go?_
> 
> **billie eilish  - bury a friend**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

When Jared woke up feeling a presence in the room he already knew what was happening. He already knew who was there.  
Jared found out about his gift he was around 8 years old. He will never forget the face his mother made when he told her about her car accident that was going to happen three days from there. She asked him where he learned that, blamed the video games and told him he was watching too much tv. Jared also will never forget the pain he felt when his mother died. Three days later in a car accident.

  
He never told anyone about this or anything he saw, but the gift - or the curse- was there in almost every hand shake, every hug, sometimes random people at the street. Growing up, Jared knew he needed to do something, help as many people he could. By the time he was 25 he was a pediatrician. Everything made sense in Jared's life every time he had a second vision about a kid, who was supposed to have his life interrupted so early, dying in the future from old age. He carried this secret all his life, living alone on a simple small apartment because he donated most of his money to the dog shelter down the street. It was a pretty decent life. A miserable but decent life if you ask Jared.  
  
It was a pathetic boring life if you ask Jensen. In all these years as a demon he never felt so bored by someone. When he was designed to take Jared's soul and was told about the gift, he thought he was going to find a complete different person. He was ready for the hunt, to chase someone who was hiding from the death. He was waiting to have fun and for the orgasmic end when he finally found the guy who thought he was going to win this fight. But then he found out why Jared's soul was so expected in hell. Not because he was a hard catch. But because he was too easy. He was too pure.

Jensen doesn’t know if Jared knows about him, but probably not since he was just there waiting. Lying in his bed, waking up to work saving kids and smiling to dogs and going to sleep to wake up the next day and do it all over again. No drinking, no smoking, no sex, no drugs, no rage. He got curious. How long can someone handle all this inside his head without freaking out? So he stayed and told himself that he was going to wait for a year. If nothing happened, he was going to kill Jared anyway. Until the last day came and he found himself standing in the corner of Jared's room watching him sleep. That's it. He was going to do it.  
  
When Jared opened his eyes to find a shadow in the corner of his dark room he didn't even bother turn the lights on.  
  
\- You're late. - he says to the shadow, his voice calm.  
\- So you knew I was coming? - the shadow's voice is deep and loud in the quiet room.  
\- Since I was fifteen.  
\- Why aren't you scared of me?  
\- I was at first. - Jared streched himself and laid on his back looking at the ceiling. - I still don't know exactly why you're doing this.  
\- And what do you know?  
\- I know I already saw myself dying in three different ways by your hands. I don't understand you.  
\- I could say the same thing about you. I've being trying to understand you for a while now. That's why you‘re still alive.  
\- So what, now?  
\- What are you wondering?  
\- What do you want from me?  
Jensen don't know how to say that. It started with a simple mission: take the soul, bring it to hell.  
\- I want answers.

  
That's not what Jared was expecting to hear, but it's okay. He sits with his back on the headboard. - Come sit with me.  
Then the shadow steps foward into the light coming from the window and Jared can finally see. A man, all in black. Shirt, jeans, shoes and eyes. He's gorgeous like in Jared's visions, exatcly how death should look like. They look at each other for a while until the man sits next to him, arm to arm.

Jared can't stop himself from commenting.  
\- Honestly, I thought that I would be dead by now.  
\- You're lucky I'm curious.  
\- What do you wanna know?  
\- Why don't you run from me?  
\- I'm not scared of death. She's like an old friend, I see her everyday all the time. She's inevitable. Sooner or, in my case, later. I don't know if life have a proposal, but I did something with the time I had. I saw people dying even before they even start to live. Without they knowing the day before was their last chance. I did what I could, one day my time would come. Comes for all of us.

  
\- What about you? - the demon can't hide the frustration on his voice. - All you know about life, for what I know, is living for others.  
\- How would you feel if you got interested in someone and then you find out that person will die in a week? In a day?  
Suddenly Jensen realises that he already knew that feeling, but he answers:  
\- Can't imagine.  
Jared sighs. - Before you do something, can you tell me who you are? - Jared faces the man besides him and find green eyes looking back.  
\- I'm Jensen, I'm a demon.  
\- Am I going to hell? - He frowns.  
\- Not because you deserved, Jared. Listen, good and evil are in a battle since the beggining of time. We're all just pieces of a chessboard. You're a powerful piece of the good side. My mission is bringing you to mine.  
\- Do I have a choice?  
\- You shouldn't have to, if I had done do my job correctly. But I don't know anymore.  
The silence fell in the room. It’s easy, normal. They both had being in each others presence before, after all. Jensen looks out of the window before he says something.  
\- If you had more time, what would you do?  
\- Probably the same thing. But sometimes I wish I had done things differently. I miss loving someone, having someone. I miss touching someone without needing to be worried if I'm going to see her die before my eyes.  
Jensen looks at the man's profile illuminated by the weak light. Then he stands, slowly and run his hand through his hair.  
\- I can give you one year. - He says with his back turned to the man.  
\- I would still have this curse on me. Can’t you take it? Like, a contract. A deal? Give me a year in peace and I go with you after. No resisting, no fighting.  
\- Are you sure about that?  
The back of Jensen's neck stand up seconds before he feels Jared's hand on his arm, turning him to look in his eyes. The man is deadly serious.  
\- How do we seal that?  
A hint of a smile shows at the corner of Jensen's mouth. Jared blushes, and if the demon could feel his heart, he would miss a beat. He's too sweet, too beautiful for a human.  
\- Are you afraid? - the demon asks. The human laughes, shy, his breath hitting Jensens face. When he licks his lips, Jared's eyes follow.  
\- Not really. It's just a kiss, right?  
\- It's your life, Jared.  
\- I'll make sure I don't regret in the end.  
\- If you accept this, you won't see when I come for you.  
\- Then don't go.  
With that, Jared seal his lips with Jensen's.  


**Author's Note:**

> it's a oneshot. sorry guys, hope you enjoyed it. I love feedbacks.


End file.
